chaeskayke_jr_armyfandomcom-20200214-history
Nanadul
"Press ESC for psychological damage." - Nanadul's catchphrase Nanadul is a Fortranized clone of Devingee and the earliest Devingee clone. He is a member of the Chaeskayke, Jr. Army, and, as of April 2016, its current leader. His brother is Zabedral and his adoptive father is Pettume. He's friends with Chardon and Angodon. History Early Life While on Planet Nachuma, Devingee wanted to create a clone of himself that was a hybrid of him and Fortran. So, he simply took some Fortran, Ragamiicho, and his own DNA to create this creature. Nanadul aged very rapidly, growing from infancy to pre-pubescence in just nine months. After he hit adolescence, he aged began to age at a somewhat normal rate, and is now currently a young adult. The rapid aging had some adverse physical effects on him, often causing him to have few bone, skin, and blood problems. It also had some real mental and psychological effects on him, too, causing older Nanadul to be very depressed, a little psychopathic, and slightly unintelligent. However, with the help of advanced Weege medicine, therapy, and education, he managed to (somewhat) solve these problems, althoug Nanadul still experiences bouts of depression every now and then. As a Member of the Chaeskayke, Jr. Army Nanadul was one of the early members of the BDM Phalanx, and served as its weapons provider. When Milalleo sued the Chaeskayke, Jr. Army, accusing it of treason, Nanadul had to help solve the court case along with Devingee's attorney, Laweegee. The stress of the case worsened his psychological state, and he had to go to therapy to help cure his ailed mind. Eventually, Nanadul went back into the actual Chaeskayke, Jr. Army, and served as a field agent and a lieutenant for the Chaeskayke, Jr. Army. He served in a few wars and put down a few rebellions, including the Malltranari Capture and the Fakeuiyii Rebellion of 2017. Nanadul quickly became a general, and, as he did before, helped provide weapons for the Chaeskayke, Jr. with the help of his brother Zabedral. RIIGA Presidency . ]]He helped found the Republic of Iridea Intelligence Gathering Agency (RIIGA), and served at its president for two years. Here, he gained intelligence on those planning to plot against the Chaeskayke, Jr. Army and the Weegee Empire. Nanadul was responsible for exposing many various crimes within the Republic of Iridea and a few locations within and around Planet Na'achuma's star system. He is also responsible for the capture of Al Capeegee and Tydo Hangspeth. However, Nanadul and RIIGA were later accused by the Terteo Organization of using his group to spy on Chaeskayke, Jr. Army members and many average citizens and abusing their powers and abilities. Nanadul denied this, saying that he did not do anything unethical to the Iridaian people. Nonetheless he was taken to court, and had to show up to a court case involving him and the people of Iridea. He eventually solved the case and came out not guilty, but due to further pressure from the Terteo Organization, he frustradely resigned as leader of the RIIGA, giving his position to Karden. The Chaeskayke, Jr. Turnover War For a while, he was simply the Secretary of State of the Republic of Iridea, although his secretaryship was relatively uneventful. After the outbreak of the Chaeskayke Turnover War, Nanadul joined the Chaeskayke, Jr. Army Revival Regiment, and helped stop the attack on Planet Na'achuma. He convinced a Weegee general to get Weegee's Army to stop the insurgency. Nanadul later helped te CJARR take down Anarcheegee while his brother Zabedral took care of the situation back home. Leader of the Chaeskayke, Jr. Army When Anarcheegee was defeated, and all of his victims were mentally cured of his influence, Nanadul recieved a few rewards for helping keep Na'achuma safe. He was later became commander of the Chaeskayke, Jr. Army after Devingee and Trentonalleo stepped down, and he still holds the position to this day. Health Personality Abilities Relations Gallery Angry_Nanadul_emoticon.gif|Nanadul angry. Toon Nanny.png|Toon Nanadul. (A remake may be needed.) Nanadul jumping.png|Nanadul jumping. Category:Characters Category:Chaeskayke, Jr. Army Leaders Category:Chaeskayke, Jr. Army Members Category:Citizens of the Republic of Iridea Category:Fortrans Category:Nanaduls Category:Devingee Clones Category:RIIGA Agents Category:Commanders of the Chaeskayke, Jr. Army Category:Secretaries of State of the Republic of Iridea